Fir Yule
"Theres Fir Yule. She won the 1st Games. Now THAT must be a huge honor. She's 20 now, has got golden hair, and has a scar on her neck, which I assume she got from her Games. She congratulates me, I start to think that this is getting boring." -Rummage Lorman talking about Fir when he met her Fir Amanda Yule is the first ever victor of the Hunger Games, and is the first victor of District 7, at just 16 years old. Before the Games, she worked as a lumberjack. Source: http://es.fanshungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Fir_Yule 1st Games Being from the District of lumber, she had lots of knowledge of using an exe. During her private session, she received a reasonably good score, making her odds of winning 9 - 1. Her Games are described by Magnus, "First, we watch the first Hunger Games. The arena is one big forest. The countdown starts and everybody, even the careers, look scared. They look like they don't really know what to do in the Games, and thats why they're so nervous. The first bloodbath begins. '' ''Everyone didn't know that its highly dangerous to go in the bloodbath if you aren't a career, so they all went in. Theres a female career that gets a bow and arrow and shoots it a the girl from 7, but she dodges it, and it hits a boy. She then does a summersault, picks up a rock, and throws it at the career before she has any time to reload. Fir (district 7 female) choked the living daylights out of her, while the other tributes looked for supplies without trying to die, unlike that boy from 3 who got shot with an arrow. Fir takes an axe and then slaughters a boy, maybe from District 10 since he looks east asian. The bloodbath ends with 14 casualties, including 2 careers. Days later, with only 6 left, the final begins. Theres so mutts that resemble wolves, and they don't look so happy. Some have golden hair, and some have grey. The last 3 were eaten by them, leaving Fir the victor."Other parts of the arena were was a flat plain, that seemed to be normal at first, but as time wen't on, the tributes discovered craters and hid, which turned out to be active volcanoes. 5th Games Fir Yule is the mentor of the 5th Hunger Games. However, their tributes didn't win this year. Later, when Rummage meets her, it is said that she has golden hair with a scar on her neck that she got when she was in the Games. She was very happy to congratulate Rummage of his immense victory. 12th Games This year, she would mentor Jago Potshore into victory. Mockingjay In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, her name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from her district. Trivia * The name Fir derives from the German word "feuer" meaning "fire," and was probably an occupational name for someone who worked with fire such as a smith, a fire lighter, or a person who took care of the heating a household. Category:Victors